Recently, a biometric authentication technology has started being applied to check registration overlapping to detect a person who has already been registered in a case of issuing national IDs, and to check a black list. In various usages, an extremely large amount of registrations such as tens of millions or hundreds of millions may be conducted depending on a country or a region. Hence, it is difficult to identify a person by an authentication technology using one type of biometric information. In this case, different persons may be erroneously determined as the same person.
In response to the large number of persons, a multi-biometric authentication technology using multiple sets of the biometric information may be used. In the multi-biometric authentication technology, it is important to know how to combine respective authentication results of the multiple sets of the biometric information. Thus, there are many applicable technologies such as decision level fusion, score level fusion, and the like.
In a multi-biometric authentication technology combining different types of the sets of the biometric information such as a fingerprint, an iris, a face, a palm print, handwriting, and the like, a user may select two or more sets of the biometric information to input. Authentication precision (determination threshold of collation) may be determined based on that combination.
Also, the multi-biometric authentication technology, which combines multiple sets of the biometric information of irises of both eyes, fingerprints, and the like for a person, is especially called “multi-instance”. In this multi-instance authentication technology, a sensor for acquiring one type of the biometric information is used. This technology has been notable since the multi-biometric authentication technology is inexpensively installed without an additional sensor.